


Mom & Daughter Road Trip: Part 1a: Les

by flickawhip



Series: Mom & Daughter Road Trip [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Pretty much what it says...Slightly using a character from Twilight but I'm putting it here for now.RP Fic.





	Mom & Daughter Road Trip: Part 1a: Les

Tia smirked as she sauntered up to Hailey.

"Hey there blondie..."

She cooed.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you it’s not polite to stare?"

She teased drawing close to the girl. 

"As if I can help it, or don't you know your hot?"

Tia smirked and moved intimately close to Hailey.

"Oh I know I'm hot little girl. I've known that since I was able to shake my money maker and jiggly my good points."

"Dancing or Stripping?"

"Both....and other things."

"That sounds... fun."

Tia smiled teasingly.

"That what you looking for sugar? Some fun times?"

She purred letting a slight southern drawl enter her voice. 

"Maybe... depends what your offering?"

Tia smirked.

"Well now.... that depends how much you're paying...."

She purred teasingly.

"I'm not cheap."

"Oh I don't pay.... with money anyway."

Tia smiled.

"Good....because I'm not for sale.... least not at the moment."

She drew as close as she could possibly be to Hailey.

"Though I am looking for some....mmmmmmmm.....fun."

"That sounds like an invite to play.... here or someplace a little more hidden?"

"Here....I like outdoors public sex."

"Switch, top or bottom then?"

"I don't do bottom with girls..."

"Okay."

Hailey smiled. Tia smirked and took hold of Hailey's t-shirt and began pulling it upwards slowly. Hailey murred and waited. Tia smiled and bent down, she began suckling on Hailey's nipples. Hailey had gasped, arching a little. Tia murred.

"Like that?"

"Oh yes."

Tia smirked and unbuttoned Hailey's jeans.

"Want a free show?"

Tia purred into her ear. 

"Yes please."

Tia smirked and stepped back slightly. She began to gyrate in a sexy manner. Hailey murred and watched her. Tia began slowly unbuttoning her blouse while continuing to gyrate in a sexy manner. She smirked she could feel Esme's eyes on her even from this distance and that feeling just made her even more determined to be 'naughty'. Hailey continued to watch her for a long time. Tia smiled and moved closer as she finally peeled off her blouse revealing her skimpy see through bra. She began to grind softly against Hailey. Murring softly and ghosting kisses over her lips and face. She smirked still feeling Esme watching her.

"What?"

She murred telepathically to her mother. Hailey had murred happily. 

"Kiss the girl Tee, stop teasing."

Came Esme's reply. Tia smirked and kissed Hailey as she continued her striptease.

"And here I thought you were going to scold me for doing a striptease in public..."

Tia murred back to Esme as she kissed Hailey deeply. Esme had laughed 'I'm used to you being a kinky girl by now Tee'. Hailey had murred, all but arching against Tia, clearly wanton and soaked. Tia giggled softly.

"Kinky? They need to invent a new word for what I am Mommy....I'd say I'm a bad, bad, bad girl.....but even that doesn't cover it...."

She murred to Esme as she pushed her jeans down so Hailey could see her shaved pussy.

"Case in point...."

Tia murred again to Esme as she pushed one of her hands into Hailey's open jeans.

"As hot as this is my pervy little mind is thinking just how hot it would be if you were to come over, kneel behind me and eat me out while I finger banged this girl."

'I'm 90 percent sure she'd panic' Esme had taunted. All too soon Hailey had mewled and come apart.


End file.
